YOU WERE THERE
by Rainer's Cherub
Summary: A songfic about how Kaoru dealt with her feelings for our rurouni. Please R&R...


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just an avid fan, nothing more. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to © Nobohiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Shounen, Jump and Sony. This fanfic is merely for entertainment and not for profit. I also do NOT own the song You Were There, it was revived by Regine Velasquez but the original singer, out of my knowledge, also the composer but anywho, the song belongs to them…

**A/N: **This is my first attempt to write a songfic, I know I'll get few reviews because most songfics that I've read have few reviews but I'm as hopeful as ever. Well, anyway, this fic just popped out of my mind after playing You Were There in the piano. So, hope you like it…and after you read this one, kindly review…

YOU WERE THERE

__

_I guess you've heard,_

_I guess you know,_

_ in time I might have told you_

_but I guess I'm too slow_

You play deaf in my eyes and pretend you don't know and notice but I know…you do. How I wanted to tell you how I feel but every attempt…a cloud of shame and fear that one of us might get hurt always devours me. And that is why until now, until this very moment, my feelings are still locked in my box of secrets.

_I know it's unromantic_

_but I know that it's real,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_ if I say what I feel_

I'm not an expertise in love; it had been a long time since it lived in me. I may not be able to show you everything you want to see or give you everything you need…but give me a chance, and I'll show you that all these feelings inside me are not illusions.

_It's like I've been somebody else's dream._

_This could not be happening to me_

It's like I'm in a dream. I've never felt so special whenever your eyes meet mine and whenever you call my name with respect. The sight of you smiling at me just makes me feel that I'm wanted and hoped for but who am I in your life? I'm just Kaoru, a tomboy expecting to be alone for the rest of her miserable life…

_But you were there, _

_you were everything I've never seen… _

And then…you came. And my life was forever changed. You were all the beauty my eyes never laid on. You were the one I didn't know I was waiting for…

_You woke me up from this long and empty sleep,_

_I was alone, __I opened my eyes_

_and you were there_

I was sleeping in the dojo alone always…with no one to wake me up when it was morning, with no one to wake me up when I'm trapped in my nightmares. I was all by myself; with nothing and no one…it was until you entered into the dojo gates and directly into my life. And now, you wake me up when I oversleep. You shrug my shoulders and shout my name out to me when I have nightmares but most of all…you freed me from the prison of loneliness.

_Don't be alarmed_

_No, don't be concerned_

_I don't want to change things_

_Leave them just as they were_

Don't worry…I won't be a bother and I won't be helpless either. I'm not going to force you to change yourself. I won't stop you from doing anything you don't want. I just want you to realize that somewhere in your life, there is a Kaoru.

_I mean there's nothing really different_

_It's me who feels strange_

_I always lost for words_

_When someone mentions your name_

Things are still the way they were before. Nothing changed except one…except me. I feel something foreign inside, something I never long-felt, a sweet sensation that makes the words trapped whenever I hear someone speak your name out.

_I know that I'll get over this for sure_

_I'm not the type who dreams there could be more_

I know this will pass. Just temporary. I'm not the kind who goes after something, knowing she could never get it. I'm not the kind who expects something from nothing…

_[Chorus]_

_Can I take your smile home with me? _

_Or the magic in your hair…?_

I go crazy whenever you smile. I wonder if you could just stay that way for always, a sweet rurouni…with a remarkable flaming red hair that dances enchantingly in the wind. How I wish you were right in front of me so I could just stare at you for all time but…the earth goes round and things change.

_The rain has stopped _

_The storm has passed_

_Look at all the colors_

_Now, the sun's here at last_

Finally, it stopped raining and the storm had gone by. The sun was refreshing Japan, taking away all our weariness and exhaustion. It brought the colors back to life…but why is it still gray? Why am I still wet?

_I suppose you'll be leaving _

_But I want you to know_

_Part of you stays with me_

_Even after you go_

The water wasn't rain after all. It was something from the heart and I suppose rurounis should continue wandering, huh? Why else would they be called wanderers in the first place? Because they roam the world. Why? They look for something. Hasn't he found it yet? Or so I thought he had. But even so, he will still be with me for always.

_Like an actor playing someone else's scene_

_This could not be happening to me_

Why did he leave in the first place? Because I am not he expected I was? All of it makes me feel I'm playing another person's role in his life. I know, no matter how I try, I can't be everything he wished I was or do everything he wished I did. I'm not perfect. I'm just Kaoru. A tomboy who found everything and lost it again all at the same time!

_And_ _you were there_

_You were everything I've never seen_

_You woke me up from this long and endless sleep_

_I was alone_

_I opened my eyes _

_And you were there…_

But then, I have decided to be wherever you are and go wherever you wish to be. Even if you stop me, I'll fight for it! You were everything I've never seen, anyway. A man with two different faces, so it was your entire fault in the first place. You dared to show me things I've never thought still existed and so now, I'm also daring to show YOU things you didn't think you still have. The potential and the worth to love again. You were my hero and that's how you will always be…I was locked in solitude but you came and opened the door to set me free! I opened my eyes to see the world, to see love, truth and freedom. And you know what? You were there…


End file.
